Lo que queremos
by angela300
Summary: Los gemelos suelen compartir todo siempre pero esta seria la excepción, ya que Arthur Kirklan era algo que no estaban dispuestos a compartir
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia Axis – Power NO me pertenece, solo esta historia.**

**Pareja: UsxUkxCan; . Americax Inglaterra x Canada**

**Advertencia: Nada en absoluto, aunque la posibilidad de errores de ortografía, si el hay por favor hágamelo saber.**

**Sin nada más que decir que empiece :3**

.

.

.

Nos encontramos en la Hetalia World Academy, donde estudiantes de todo el mundo, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes, se reúnen para conocer sus culturas y estudiar, o eso es lo que dicen.

Bueno nos enfocaremos en 2 personas en especial, el primero Alfred Jones un chico de carácter alegre e hiperactivo de cabello rubio y ojos de un profundo azul y el segundo chico Matthew Jones de cabello rubio pero un poco más oscuro y de ojos de un curioso color violeta de carácter tranquilo y amable pero frio, hermanos gemelos, ambos en su primer año

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. El sol resplandecía en el cielo calentando a todos los que se hallaban debajo de el con sus rayos, por entre los pasillos de la prestigiosa institución ambos hermanos caminaban mientras discutían algo acaloradamente

Pero, ¿De qué, exactamente, estaban conversando?

—Te lo digo Matty, ¡Jamás lo haré!

—Yo tampoco pienso darme por vencido

—¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡The Hero ganara!

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

—Oh, Matty… eres demasiado inocente. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños

—Tu comentario es lo ridículo, Al. Ambos lo conocemos desde que éramos niños

—No me importa lo que pienses Bro, yo sé lo que digo. Escucha mis palabras: ¡Alfred F. Jones no perderá!

—Bien Alfred… veamos cuanto tiempo puedes mantener tus palabras…

.

Supongo que se preguntaran porque pelean, pues la respuesta tiene nombre y apellido:

Arthur Kirkland

Un chico de cabello rubio un poco desordenado color miel, de tez clara y ojos de un hermoso color esmeralda, un poco bajo de estatura, con un aura de amabilidad y cortesía, de cejas un poco grandes aunque eso le daba un aire tierno, de procedencia inglesa

Se preguntaran ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ambos han estado enamorados de el desde que eran niños, juntos fueron amigos de la infancia, razón por la cual ambos hermanos han estado peleando mucho últimamente, ya han decidido que el que logre conquistar al inglés se quedara con el pero…

¡No podemos ni acercarnos a él!, ¿Porque?, pues Arthur Kirkland no es cualquier persona, es el heredero principal de una de las empresas más famosa e importantes en Inglaterra, además de ser el alumno número uno de toda la escuela W, también es el presidente estudiantil, razón por la cual casi nunca está solo y siempre está ocupado

De carácter amable, gentil algo [muy] inocente, honesto y distraído, siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, razón por la cual tiene tanto hombres como mujeres tras de él, pero eso no es solo el problema tiene 2 hermana muy sobreprotectoras, hasta el punto de deshacerse de sus pretendientes sin que Arthur se dé cuenta

.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de cambiar eso— fue el pensamiento de ambos gemelos

oooo

En una oficina de pareces de color blanco, de apariencia cálida, sentado en un escritorio estaba un joven de diecisiete años. Sus cabellos rubios miel se agitaban con los movimientos que hacia al dar su opinión y sus ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas brillaban con una chispa de confusión.

—¡Achuu!-dijo con confusión el oji-esmeralda—qué raro no estoy resfriado

—Tal vez uno de tus enamorados, este suspirando por ti —dijo con suspicacia Francis, un chico de cabello rubio algo largo y ojos azules, "algo" mujeriego, que era como el hermano mayor de Arthur

—No digas tonterías Francis

—Solo la verdad Arti, solo que eres tan distraído que nunca te das cuenta

El chico levantó una de sus cejas ante ese comentario, opinando silenciosamente que su acompañante no era el mejor ejemplo para decir aquello, pero ¿Qué podía esperarse de una rana?, sacudió la cabeza despejando esos comentarios y continuo leyendo los papeles de su escritorio

—No creo que eso sea posible

—Estas diciendo cosas que no sabes Arthur, nadie puede escapar del amour aunque quiera…

Pero Arthur Kirkland ya no lo quería escucharlo. Estaba decidido a seguir sus palabras.

.

.

.

.

.

**E-espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ^^ , si lo hicieron dejen un review diciéndole lo mucho que les gusto! es mi primer Yaoi, no soy muy buena en esto pero me esforzaré**

**X3 sin ellos! Oyasumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia Axis – Power NO me pertenece, solo esta historia**

**Pareja: UsxUkxCan; . America x Iglaterra x Canada**

**Advertencia: N-nada en absoluto, los posibles errores de ortografía, hágamelo saber si hay P-por favor.**

**Ah¡, Q-quiero a-agradecer a L-los Q-que me a-animaron a seguir**

**L-la verdad no estoy muy F-familiarizada con el Y-yaoi, así que h-hare mi M-mejor esfu-uerzo**

**Sin nada más que decir que empiece**

Era un soleado viernes por la tarde y a esas alturas la escuela estaba prácticamente vacía, es decir, era como si el mundo gritase "deja de estudiar" de hecho en la biblioteca solo quedaban tres personas y no es como si tuvieran muchos ánimos de seguir ahí.

.

—¡Que ustedes quieren que! —dijo sorprendido un joven de cabellos rubios algo largos y ojos azules con un acento francés mientras era mirado de manera molesta por los dos gemelos

—Queremos que nos ayudes a conquistar a Arthur—contestaron al unísono ligeramente sonrojados e irritados por tener que decirlo de nuevo

—Saben que eso va a ser algo complicado—no quería desanimarlos pero era la verdad

Los chicos suspiraron deprimidos, en cierta manera sabían que lo que pedían era problemático, en ocasiones había estado tan cerca de por fin declararse… pero no lo había logrado, era ya su tercer intento fallido en la semana, eran sus pensamientos antes de que la voz de Francis los sacara de sus divagaciones

—Pero creo que puedo intentarlo, además puede que sea divertido

—¿Enserio lo harás? —dijeron sorprendidos

—Por supuesto, además ya estaba pensando buscarle a alguien—dijo Francis pensativo—Aunque ahora que lo pienso hay algunas cosas que conversar acerca de eso

—¿Cosas?

—Unos pequeños detalles que arreglaremos después—dijo con una sonrisa aunque algo en ellos le dijo que no les gustaría

—Bien mañana los quiero en la sala del comité en el receso para hablar de ello

—Pero…—no les dio tiempo de decir nada porque Francis había desaparecido

ooo-

El día parecía algo triste el sol había sido tapado por las nubes, sin dudas llovería, pobre de los ingenuos que no trajeran paraguas consigo, pero creo que me estoy saliendo del tema, en el salón 1-A, dos pelirrubios parecían algo ¿ansiosos?, en el momento en que el timbre sonó ellos rápidamente salieron del salón, a ¿Dónde?, pues…

Una vez delante de la puerta de la sala del consejo estudiantil, iba a tocar la puerta pero unas voces provenientes del interior los detuvieron.

—¡Me ha vuelto a rechazar! —suspiraba con amargura una voz masculina, supieron inmediatamente el dueño de la voz con solo escuchar ese acento francés, indudablemente se trataba de Francis

—¿Y me tengo que sorprender? ¿Consolarte? ¿Darte palabras de aliento o algo por el estilo? —Replicaba una voz británica con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, podían imaginarse a la perfección su rostro de su amigo de la infancia al decir eso, los labios rectos, ni sonriendo ni haciendo una mueca. Los ojos ligeramente cerrados y una ceja alzada para enfatizar que la vida romántica de su compañero le era completamente indiferente.

—Parece que no estas de muy buen humor, aunque contigo es difícil saber, es como si siempre estuvieses molesto

—No, eso es solo cuando hablo contigo… además no he tenido un buen día, ¿En serio no tienes nada que hacer? ¿No queda ningún otro chico o chica en esta escuela a quien acosar?

—Sabes que ya no hago eso—dijo con indignación el francés

—Ajá—aquellas tres letras decían mucho más de lo que parecía, era más que claro que no le creía una palabra

—Es enserio—de repente su tono de voz cambio, se volvió más bajo y seductor—a menos que me estés insinuando algo…— el sonido de una silla arrastrando marcó el fin de la resistencia de ambos hermanos que por fin se decidían a abrir la puerta, para encontrar a Arthur apunto de golpear a Francis con una silla

—Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —dijo Arthur bajando levemente la silla, mirando con confusión a los dos pelirrubios

—Bueno nosotros…

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Francis decidió que era necesario hacerlos reaccionar

—¿ Qué esperan mon chers? —dijo Francis mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación

—¿Ah? —Saliendo del shock en que se encontraban, ambos hermanos siguieron al francés, claro no sin antes despedirse del inglés —Nos vemos Arthur/Iggy

—Que tramaran—pensaba el inglés ya que cuando se trataba de Francis las cosas siempre algún sentido le afectaban a él, después de una lucha de pensamientos finalmente decidió confiar algo en su autoproclamado "Hermano Mayor", dejando a un lado el tema

oooo

—Bien empecemos con la clase—dijo Francis mientras se acomodaba unos lentes sobre sus ojos y sostenía una regla algo más larga de una normal entre sus manos —Alguna pregunta antes de empezar la clase—pregunto y automáticamente los hermanos levantaron las manos

—Para que es ¿esta clase? —pregunto algo confundido Matt, ante la situación en la que se encontraban, sentados en unos pupitres, en la azotea de la escuela, mientras frente de ellos se encontraba una pizarra donde Francis explicaba algo, con un improvisado vestuario de maestro

—Bueno pregunta pequeño Matty—dijo el francés acercándose lentamente ante ellos—Recuerden que les dije sobre algunos problemas que tendrían si querían enamorar a Arthur se los explicare ahora mismo, pero bueno una vez aclarado eso siguiente pregunta

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? — pregunto algo incómodo Alfred ante la presencia de tres figuras, Antonio de la clase 2-B, Gilber de 2-D ambos amigos de Francis

—El refuerzo ¡por supuesto! —el francés decidió continuar ante el semblante confuso de los gemelos—Ellos nos los únicos que pueden ayudarnos con los problemas que nos vendrán en esta operación

—Bien como decia—Francis se dirigió a la pisara escribiendo algunas cosas—El primer problema: Los Admiradores

—¿Admiradores?

—Sí, creen que sólo son ustedes quienes están interesados en Arthur, hay muchos de ellos, pero yo puedo encargarme de ellos, además puedo afirmar que ellos no son nada comparados con él número de problema: El Comité

—¿El comité estudiantil?— preguntaron algo confusos

—Ellos no son cualquier persona—empezó a explicar Francis—Primero la Vicepresidenta: Elizabetha Kirklan, la hermana mayor de Arthur, de procedencia húngara, de cabellos castaños largos y ojos verde olivo, a simple vista amigable y dulce, pero una vez que tratas de acercarte a su dulce hermanito ella es el mismísimo demonio, ella fue la culpable de que la mayoría de los pretendientes de Arthur no se le acerquen

—Después la Tesorera: Andrea Fernández Cariedo, de cabellos castaños largos y ondulados y ojos achocolatados, de carácter amable y cálido, es como una segunda hermana mayor para Arthur, a pesar de cómo se ve en el exterior Andrea es una manipuladora nata, capaz de convencer cualquiera con la cuartada adecuada en el momento y lugar indicado una persona peligrosa

—Y por último las ayudantes del comité: Felicia y Chiara Vargas, ambas italianas, la primera de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos miel carácter distraído y gentil, pero aunque pocas personas lo perciban, Feli ella una persona muy inteligente, planeando siempre sus movimientos aunque no lo parezca, aprovechando la confusión de como la ven las personas

—y después esta su hermana gemela de cabellos castaños más oscuros y ojos miel de carácter fuerte y algo frio, aunque a simple vista parezca indefensa, Chiara realmente sabe diez distintos modos de defensa personal, además de ser junto con Felicia las informantes de Elizabeth acerca de todo lo que hace Arthur—concluyo Francis mirándolos semblantes decaídos y pálidos de los gemelos

—Pero no se preocupen—dijo haciendo un ademan a Gilber y Antonio para que se acercaran—Ya que estos chicos nos ayudaran con ellas

—¿Ellos podrán con ellas? —pregunto desconcertado Matt

—No se ofendan chicos pero según lo dicho ahora, no creo que podamos hacer algo—dijo nerviosamente Alfred

—¡Pero qué dices Niñato, el asombroso yo puede con eso y más!—dijo molesto Gilber

—Vamos Gil, no importa—dijo con una sonrisa Antonio tratando de calmarlo

—Bueno aunque no lo crean ellos pueden hacer mucho—dijo Francis con una sonrisa, para después apuntar al español—Antonio o mejor conocido Antonio Fernández Cariedo, el hermano de nuestra querida Andrea y Novio de la pequeña Chiara

—Después mi querido amigo Gilber o Gilbert Beilschmidt el amigo de la infancia de nuestra pequeña Vicepresidenta y el hermano de Ludwig Beilschmidtel novio de la linda Feli—Finalizo Francis, mientras ambos tenían una sonrisa de superioridad—alguna otra pregunta, Matt levanto la mano sorprendiéndolos

—¿Por qué nos ayudan? —esa simple pregunta desencadeno muchas expresiones

—Bueno para que Chiara me preste más atención—dijo el español en modo infantil como un niño que no tiene lo que quiere

—¿Eh?

—Bueno puede que sea mi novia pero es sorprendente que me haga caso a veces—dijo con una voz resignada

—¿Qué tiene que ver Arthur en esto? —pregunto confuso Alfred

—Pues por muy sorprendente que parezca Chiara le tiene un gran cariño a Arthur—contesto levantándose de hombros Francis, después de esa aclaración Antonio se deprimió, automáticamente los gemelos voltearon su vista a Gilber

—Solo para molestar a la Marimacho—contesto con una sonrisa burlona el albino

—¿Marimacho? —preguntaron ambos gemelos

—Se refiere a Elizabetha—dijo con simpleza el francés

—Pero…—dijeron al unísono el español y el albino—Nos gustaría ver a Arthur feliz —los gemelos los vieron sorprendidos, incluso Francis tenía una expresión confusa, ellos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho.

—B-bueno,el A-asmbroso yo es amigo del cejas y le tengo que ayudar—dijo nervosamente Gilber

—C-cierto ,a-ademas le debo una, después de todo g-gracias a el Chiara es mi novia—dijo sonrojado el español

—Bueno ahora—Francis volteo a mirar a ambos Gemelos—¿Están seguros de que quieren seguir?

Ambos hermanos se miraron—¡Si! —

Francis sonrió—Entonces empieza el juego...

.

.

.

**Comentarios:**

**Ariasu-sama:**_ Me alegra que le gustase_

**Liz Joke: **_B-bueno yo Y-ya tenía en M-mente poner a M-matty como Seme (O/O)9_

**Oresama Honda: **_Le agradezco la verdad es que nunca pensé subir un fanfiction de Y-yaoi, pero una amiga mía dijo que quería leer algo así de mí y no pude negarme_

**-Oye P-pérdida para la tardanza ...**

**P-pero mis t-trabajos me han tenido ocupada, díganme que les pareció, decidí hacer la personalidad de Mathew una combinación entre Fría, indiferente y amable les parece bien?**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
